


Little touches

by Melody_Jade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: To the unobservant eye, their flat looked like only Sherlock lived in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



To the unobservant eye, their flat looked like only Sherlock lived in it. It was Sherlock’s decorations up on the wall, his experiments on the table, his books on the shelves. It was as though his force of personality was so large, it spilled out into their living area, leaving no space for John. But that was untrue. There were traces of John everywhere - the utilitarian coat on the coat rack, the boxes of tea bags on the counter, his laptop on the table. Little touches, unnoticed by many but still undoubtedly present, much like John’s presence in Sherlock’s life.


End file.
